Half of Me
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Susan realises Hannah means more to her than anyone else.


**AN:** Prompts will be displayed at the bottom to avoid them potentially giving away things.

* * *

 **Half of Me**

 **AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

 _Baby, when you left I lost a part of me_

 _It's still so hard to believe_

 _Come back baby please_

' _Cause we belong together_

Greenhouse Four was hot. Charmed to emulate the rainforest climate, the sixth year N.E.W.T class were shedding layers of warm clothing as soon as they stepped through the door. Susan and Hannah were amongst the last students to arrive, but they quickly stored their coats and jumpers, exchanging them for their aprons.

Susan had come to prefer the more temperate greenhouses; every time they did a class in this one she came out feeling sick. She waved Hannah over to a desk to the right of the classroom and they sat down just as Professor Sprout called the class to attention. They both pulled out their quills and parchment to make notes as Sprout began to talk about the magical properties of Dittany. In Susan's opinion it wasn't a particularly pretty plant — sort of green and brown — and had no distinguishing features.

After about two minutes Susan heard a hushed whisper from the desk behind.

'Hey, Hannah?' The voice belonged to Neville Longbottom. 'Do you have a spare quill I can borrow?'

They had become well acquainted with Neville. After all, we were all in the same N.E.W.T Herbology class and it was only small. The whole class — no matter what house — seemed to get on at least cordially.

Hannah nodded. 'Sure, one moment.'

Susan watched her rummage through the world's messiest bag. It was just full of loose parchment and textbooks Hannah didn't even have classes for today. It gave Susan anxiety just thinking about trying to find something important in all that mess. Eventually — Susan wasn't sure how — Hannah found a spare quill and handed it over. Neville smiled and thanked her quickly before Susan returned her attention to Professor Sprout's lecture. It dragged on for a long while until they were asked to split into pairs to start harvesting the roots of the plant.

'I'm not sure I'm having that much fun collecting ingredients for Snape's potions cupboard,' Susan sighed as Hannah and her pruned their own pot of Dittany.

'Personally, I'm glad. This is the first plant that Sprout has given us so far that hasn't tried to poison or eat me,' Hannah said.

Susan didn't look up but she could sense the wry smile of her best friends face and smiled just thinking about it. It wouldn't be the first time something insane had happened in their Herbology class.

'Remember Devil's Snare?' Susan grinned.

'How could I forget?' Hannah scoffed, 'I will never ever let Ernie forget that.'

In their third year, the Devil's Snare in Greenhouse three had looped around Ernie's belt loops; the whole class very quickly discovered just how fond Ernie was of neon-coloured boxer shorts. The jokes had been endless, although frequently overused. Susan was sure she'd heard the joke that he could have been seen from the Astronomy Tower over a hundred times in the first week after it happened. Luckily, Ernie didn't take N.E.W.T. Herbology, it was much more fun to recall when he wasn't around; he got grumpy quickly.

Both Ernie and Justin were in N.E.W.T Muggle Studies, which Susan could understand for Ernie, but Justin? He was a Muggleborn — it made no sense to her.

The two girls continued quietly with their pruning until they were distracted by Professor McGonagall entering the Greenhouse. She went over to Professor Sprout and conferred with her in hushed voices. Susan frowned; she had never been good at Transfiguration so her and McGonagall had never really got on. Hannah was watching her curiously; their Dittany plant was suddenly abandoned.

'Hannah.' Professor Sprout's voice echoed in the greenhouse and Susan nearly knocked over their pot of Dittany roots. 'Could you come over here please?'

Susan shared what she hoped was a supportive look with her friend as Hannah followed the Professor's orders. There was dull concern growing inside of Susan. With everything that was happening, with what had happened with Aunt Amelia, nothing good could come of a Professor wanting to talk to you in the middle of a class.

Eventually, Hannah returned to the desk they were sharing with a concerned look on her face, and began to pack away her things.

'What's happened?' Susan asked.

'I'm not sure; she didn't say,' Hannah replied faintly.

Susan hated that her friend looked so worried; she reached out and touched Hannah's hand. 'It'll be a Quidditch thing, or a Prefect thing. I'm sure.'

She wasn't sure, but it seemed like the right thing to say. Hannah looked around and Susan followed her gaze to Terry and Neville who were sat behind them. Both boys offered Hannah a sad smile, which didn't help. It was obvious that they were all thinking the same thing: something bad had happened. Hannah swallowed and turned back to Susan.

'If I end up going home, if something has happened, I will write to you,' Hannah said. 'I promise.'

'Hannah, I —' Susan began.

Hannah repeated her last two words and then pulled her hand away. Susan felt lost as she watched Hannah walk away accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Pessimism flooded through her mind. Something bad had happened; it must have been bad because Hannah's parents weren't the types to call Hannah home for anything worse than _the worst thing ever_. Susan was sure that was what was going to happen.

The red-head felt sick thinking about the endless possibilities for why Hannah had been called out of class and the remainder of the lesson seemed to last forever. Eventually, the bell signalled the end of the class, and Susan packed hastily in hope that she would be able to go find Hannah. She was just making a break for the door when Professor Sprout called out her name, stopping her in her tracks.

'May I have a moment of your time, Miss Bones.'

 _No._

Susan sighed in annoyance and returned back into the classroom and joined Professor Sprout by her desk. 'Yes, Professor?'

'Miss Bones, I know you are Hannah's best friend and I think it's only fair that you know that she will have gone home by now,' Sprout explained softly.

Susan didn't want to ask, but she had to. 'Why?'

'Her mother has passed; her father came to collect her from school.'

'Oh.' Susan's voice caught in her throat; her words heavy in her mouth as she tried to formulate a sentence. 'That's awful. Oh God, Professor, she's going to be…'

Susan's voice trailed and she pressed her lips together, sure if she said much more she might cry. All her emotions were bubbling so close to the surface that she wasn't quite sure what would happen next if she tried to speak. Professor Sprout spoke calmly, explaining that Hannah was unlikely to come back until later in the year — possibly not until after Christmas. Sprout seemed to know that what had happened might trigger some bad memories in Susan's mind and she did her best to comfort her.

Susan on the other hand just wanted to be alone.

Actually, Susan just wanted Hannah back.

* * *

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _Professor Sprout told me that your mother passed and I understand why you haven't had time to write. I'm really sorry you're going through this; I can only imagine how you're feeling._

 _It's really quiet around here without you. I miss you a lot. Justin and Ernie keep telling me it's like half of me is missing, and Merlin, it feels like that. It's really hard to wake up with your bed empty in the dormitory, or sit in the Common Room and not have you and Zach bickering about something._

 _I can't believe that you're not here; I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and you're going to be here again._

 _It's silly, I know, but I really do miss you._

 _I know it must be hard and you will have a lot going on, but when you get the chance just write me a letter and let me know that you're still looking after yourself as well as focusing on everyone else._

 _Love,_

 _Susan x_

* * *

 _Hey Hannah,_

 _It seems silly to worry so much, but I hope you're doing okay._

 _It's been a month and a half since you left. Hogwarts isn't the same any longer; I think everyone thought I would just carry on as normal but I can't. Like I said before it seems silly, but not hearing from you in so long? It's sort of weird._

 _Ernie is trying to grow his facial hair by the way — I thought you'd appreciate that tibbit._

 _Write back soon, please._

 _Love,_

 _Susan x_

* * *

In total Susan had sent nine letters to Hannah during her absence from Hogwarts. She had received no answer. That worried her a lot. She sat in the biting cold of the courtyard on the weekend before the Christmas Holidays began and was planning on how to approach a Professor about her concerns. Hannah always wrote back; she'd even said before she left that she would.

Everything that Susan thought to say sounded childish — borderline obsessive even.

It had occurred to her that maybe she loved Hannah. Hannah and her had been inseparable since first year; Hannah had helped her get through her Auntie Amelia's death; Hannah had accepted Susan even when she came out in their fourth year.

She had to find out what was happening.

Professor Sprout was on leave, attending a wedding, so Susan was left with no choice but to go to Professor McGonagall. She made her way up to the Transfiguration Professor's office, rehearsing her words as she walked, and knocked on the door before she could change her mind

'Come in.'

Susan pushed the heavy, oak door open and moved halfway into the office. 'Professor, do you have a few minutes?'

'Miss Bones,' McGonagall said upon seeing her in the doorway, 'yes, of course. Do come in.'

The Hufflepuff closed the door behind her and moved across to the desk where Professor McGonagall was writing a letter. McGonagall crossed a _t_ and then placed her green quill into it's brass holder.

'Please take a seat,' she continued. 'How may I help you?'

'Well, I was wondering,' Susan began, as she took a seat, 'whether you've heard from Hannah's family.'

McGonagall frowned. 'I have not. Perhaps, Professor Sprout has been in contact with them.'

'It's only because,' Susan said quickly, 'I have been sending Hannah letters and she hasn't wrote back — not since she left.'

It was clear to Susan that Professor McGonagall found this as peculiar as she did. Both Hannah and Susan had been known to go everywhere together.

'I can only imagine that Miss Abbott is really struggling right now, and that she is spending time so much with family that she hadn't had the time to write to you," McGonagall responded. 'Although, I will talk to Professor Sprout and Headmaster Dumbledore when your Head of House comes back off leave.'

Susan pressed her lips together, unsure of quite what to say in response. 'I'm just really worried, Professor.'

It felt like Hannah was never coming back.

* * *

 _Dear Hannah,_

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _I'm still thinking about you and I hope you enjoy this present._

 _I know this year has been the worst on record, and to coin a ridiculous phrase like you usually do, it has sucked hairy Kneazle balls. I hope at the very least that made you smile — after all, I would never say such a thing aloud._

 _These last two and a half months have been the absolute worst — I'm sure you agree — and I hope to Merlin you come back after Christmas._

 _I need you to come back okay?_

 _Love,_

 _Susan x_

* * *

Christmas Day was quiet without Aunt Amelia. Susan wasn't quite sure why she'd decided to come back home to an empty house and no family.

Of course, there was Mrs Sadiq, who lived across the road from the house Susan and her Aunt had occupied. The elderly lady had taken her in after her Aunt had died and looked after her until she returned to Hogwarts. Susan would have gone and visited today but her son had picked her up yesterday so she could spend Christmas with her family.

Now Susan was lying in bed debating how to fill her time as she watched the snow flurries spin in the winter air outside the window.

If she stayed here all day then she'd go insane. Her initial idea lingered; perhaps she would visit the old people's home at the end of the street. When she wasn't at Hogwarts she frequently had volunteered there. There would be plenty of people who wouldn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with there — they'd appreciate the company.

Susan turned over in her bed just as someone rang the doorbell furiously.

Her heart stopped. No one should be ringing the doorbell of the house; not with all the wards and the fact that she was the only Bones left. Susan snatched up her wand and was on her feet in a split second. Her head spun because she moved so fast, but she ignored the lights in her eyes and went to the stairs. The doorbell rang again — three times in quick succession. Whoever it was, they were persistent, and that made Susan even more nervous. She crept across to the door and peered through the peephole.

The image was distorted and for a moment Susan didn't recognise the person. Then suddenly she was scrambling for the locks on the door.

Hannah looked skeletal. She was stood alongside her younger brother, Jack, who looked similarly awful.

Susan swore loudly. 'Oh Merlin, come in. What happened?'

'It was Daniel,' Jack said.

His teeth were chattering and Susan shut the door behind them. Daniel was Hannah's older brother; he had never ever treated Hannah properly, but she always claimed it was just sibling rivalry.

'He's a psychopath,' Hannah mumbled. 'Can Jack get some food and maybe have somewhere to rest?'

Susan held off from asking all the questions she wanted too and made sure there were both comfortable. Jack fell asleep fast in the spare room but Hannah looked haunted as she sat beside Susan in the living room. She was wrapped up in the thickest blanket Susan could find, with a hot mug of tea cupped between her hands.

Slowly, shakily, Hannah regaled the story of what had happened upon her departure from Hogwarts. It turned out that Daniel had got himself in deep with the Death Eaters and had used their influence to help him get Hannah home — to torture her. He loathed her. Susan felt sick as Hannah told her all the things that Daniel had done to them. Both their parents were dead. The situation was even worse than Susan had imagined. She didn't want to let Hannah focus on it; Susan wanted to help her relax before they figured out what to do.

Hannah put the tea down and pulled the blanket around Susan too. 'I didn't know where to go; I didn't think you'd be here, but you were the first person I thought about.'

Susan's heart soared for a moment and she slipped her arm around Hannah, pulling her into a hug. 'Merlin, I missed you. I take it you didn't get any of my letters.'

Hannah shook her head and then forced a smile. 'Let me guess, you wrote about how much you loved me and missed me.'

'Pretty much,' Susan said, putting her head against Hannah's. 'Yeah, how we were two halves, and how we belong together. All the mushy stuff.'

Hannah twisted, looking at Susan with wide blue eyes, and then she carefully kissed Susan's forehead. 'Thank you for caring. Susan, honestly, thank you.'

The blonde leant against Susan as they sat back against the sofa cushions. Hannah muttered a _thank you_ again; her voice was quiet. Her eyelids were dropping; she looked so tired. Susan looked down at her pale face, her splattering of freckles, and sighed softly. Her eyes had bags so heavy and dark that Susan wasn't quite sure how she'd even stayed awake this long.

This was not how Susan had intended to spend Christmas Day.

Hannah was barely a weight against Susan's shoulder, but she could feel every breath she made. Susan shifted ever so slightly and her friend stirred and mumbled.

'M'tired.'

'It's okay, sweetheart,' Susan replied softly. 'Sleep well.'

Susan smiled to herself and closed her eyes. Things were back as they should be. Whatever happened next they would do together — that was a promise.

* * *

 **Competition:** QLFC Round Ten / 500 Pairings Challenge

 **Prompt** : We Belong Together — Mariah Carey (I just used some lyrics and referred to them for inspiration) / SusanHannah

 **Word Count:** 2808


End file.
